trollegle2fandomcom-20200213-history
Trollegle question spam
In March 2018, a user lumpy likes to call Gerald flooded Omegle's question section with inflammatory opinions, sometimes escalating to threats, about many of Trollegle's regulars, despite having high opinions of emerald, kiwi, Bert, Rich, and elmo. List of "questions" * Ah, QS from Trollegle, what a rude piece of garbage he is. * Ah, QS, one of the rudest Trollegle admins ever to have existed. * Andrew from Trollegle has the hots for Lucy. He gave her a pat IN PUBLIC! * Andrew from Trollegle is a hot threat to us all. * Bert from Trollegle is just mad. But I like her. * Bre from Trollegle is a filthy waste of space. * Did you know that this question was designed to make you think it wasn't about Trollegle? Join today, but remember it's only fun if Lara the bitch isn't there * Does anyone remember FurryJack from Trollegle? He sure did put on a show * Does anyone remember the racist guy from Trollegle? He really needs to get some friends * Doot from Trollegle has returned from the dead. Love that guy! * emerald from Trollegle is just cuteness to no end. * Every time I visit Trollegle and see jake, I just think "who the hell is he?" * Faith from Trollegle is one of the few people who takes the racist guy seriously. In other words, she's moronic. * Flash from Trollegle is like a wasp who will never leave you alone. * Has anyone seen seven from Trollegle? She hasn't been on Discord for a while. * I agree with Eddie from Trollegle. Xavier is trash. * I don't like Jon-Snuh from Trollegle actually, he's so rude. * I don't like Jon-Snuh from Trollegle actually, he's so rude. Keep your pants on or else. * I don't like Xavier from Trollegle, he's mean to everyone. * I hate Lara from Trollegle. She's a dirty bitch. * I like Jessie from Trollegle. She's one of the few people who speaks her mind, even if she does talk too much. * I like Misa from Trollegle, but not as much as Sophia. * I like Solomon from Trollegle. He looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. * I love Sophia from Trollegle! * I miss the sexposer from Trollegle. * I wish Guy from Trollegle would shut up about the size of his Johnson. * I wish Rhombus from Trollegle would realize that being a shape does not make you superior in any way. * I wish elmo from Trollegle would finish her homework. She'll never get a good grade otherwise. * I'm officially in love with Sophia from Trollegle. Leave her alone, Andrew. Or else. * I'm telling you, Misa from Trollegle is one of life's biggest mistakes. * If I'm on Trollegle and see LazyCookies, all I'm thinking is "who the hell are you?" * Is Omegle dying? Trollegle might be its only hope. * It is SO obvious that Maestro from Trollegle is really Xavier pretending to be a grill. * It is obvious that QS from Trollegle is just one of those losers who faps on video mode. * It is well known that FurryJack from Trollegle is a pedo. * It just doesn't get more cringy on Trollegle than Nicole and Tyler were. * It's obvious that ConfusedGuy from Trollegle is conflicted about his sexuality. * It's obvious that Coolday from Trollegle is the racist guy. The "my dad is in hospital" thing is just a cover up. * It's time Misa from Trollegle got a proper job instead of being a whore. Don't waste your beauty. * It's time for Misa from Trollegle to stop giving blowies for $125. * It's time you learnt the truth about Vernia from Trollegle. * Join Trollegle at bellawhiskey ca / trollegle but be careful it's only fun when Lara isn't there * Join Trollegle at bellawhiskey ca / trollegle but don't forget to call Lara a fat cow * Join Trollegle at bellawhiskey ca / trollegle but remember Lara is a bitch * Join Trollegle at bellawhiskey ca / trollegle but remember Lara is a stupid Bitch * Kiwi from Trollegle is a national treasure. We need more people like him. * KnottyGirl from Trollegle needs to drop the bestiality habits. They're very disturbing and not healthy. * Lara and Bre are always fighting on Trollegle. How about this? You're both worthless trash. * Lara from Trollegle is a fat piece of shit. * Lara from Trollegle is a self-conceived bitch. * Lara ruins Trollegle for everyone. She's a total bitch. * Lorde from Trollegle is a man hating piece of crap with no friends. * Lucy from Trollegle is one of those forgotten characters that no one really notices. * Lumpy from Trollegle is a greedy comedy act who isn't happy with only one mention. Be grateful for what you do have. * Lumpy from Trollegle is like a comedy act you would only see for free if cheap beer wasn't an option. * Misa from Trollegle is a fat slut without a doubt. * Misa from Trollegle is a hot mistake. A mistake is still a mistake. * Misa is hot and so is Sophia from Trollegle. * QS from Trollegle is just a sad wannabe, but his rudeness sets him apart from other admins. * Rich is a credit to Trollegle. Why isn't he around as * Rich is a credit to Trollegle. Why isn't he around as much now? * Rich is a credit to Trollegle. Why isn't he around as much? * Sophia from Trollegle is so pretty. I like Misa too. * Sophia is the prettiest girl on Trollegle. * The entire Trollegle community hates EvilMathGod and his emojis. * The only thing to be said about elmo from Trollegle is finish your homework ffs. * The truth about QS from Trollegle will be revealed in due course. * The world couldn't care less about KnottyGirl from Trollegle. She's just a dog beater. * There are now four hundred processes spawning Trollegle questions every two seconds. Enjoy. * There is no questioning this. The biggest idiot of the year award goes to the racist guy from Trollegle for his stupid streams. * Tio from Trollegle is a deluded and insecure moron who calls the people there his "friends". Get some friends in real life. * To Guy from Trollegle: No one cares about the size of your hot doggie. * Trollegle needs more people like Kiwi * Vernia from Trollegle is certainly not "nice". The truth will be revealed soon. * Vernia is one of the more fake characters on Trollegle. You can tell "she" has ulterior motives. * Whatever happened to that frog dude from Trollegle? * Why are you all moaning about the Trollegle questions? It's either this or listening to some thirsty dude jacking off to you. * Why are you all moaning about the Trollegle statements? It's either this or listening to some thirsty dude jacking off to you. * Why is Bre from Trollegle so trashy? * Why is ConfusedGuy from Trollegle so confused? It's his sexuality, of course. * You can join Trollegle at bellawhiskey ca / trollegle but be careful of stupidity like Lara, she's a bitch * You can't help but feel sorry for all the people who live in Singapore, with one of the rudest Trollegle users stationed there. Category:Users Category:Troublemakers